halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Onuwa Gallia Tacci
|birth= |species= |gender=N/A |height=13 feet, 10 inches |hair=None |eyes=Green |affiliation= , |rank=Nom |weapons= * |equipment= * * |vehicles= |era= |notable= * |status= }} Onuwa Gallia Tacci was a Mgalekgolo fighting under the Covenant Special Operations Lance "Righteous Hunt". Onuwa's job was as the "Heavy" of the group, fulfilling many roles as either a distraction, a shock trooper, or a "bomb defusal" unit. Thanks to his enduring strength and durability, Onuwa served as a powerful asset to the Lance of the Righteous Hunt until its dissolution in 2552. Biography Onuwa and his bond brother Bagia Gallia Doru were "born" in 2520 from the division of Gallia Eront Tacci. (nomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom) Personality and Traits Like most Hunters, Onuwa was taciturn, only speaking Sangheilian Common when necessary. However, he was known by his teammates to have a competitive streak, and often would go out of his way to attempt some untried feat in battle. Such feats would include things like fighting off a Human platoon using only melee attacks, using nearby objects as projectiles, (such as cargo boxes, vehicles, other Humans, etc.), using dust clouds to hide his location, athletic, speed, and parkour feats, etc. At one point Onuwa successfully drove a Gauss Warthog, though with some difficulty, and even used its turret as a substitute for his Fuel Rod Cannon. By far his favorite stunt was defeating a Vulture, in 2544, by temporarily taking control of a crippled Scarab. Onuwa was also fond of springing mines, and employed it often as both a "bomb defusal" and intimidatory measure. This flaunting behavior of his was either viewed with amusement or exasperation by his teammates, since the stealth nature of most of their missions meant it would either blow their cover, or turn the tide of battle much faster than was expected. Although Onuwa enjoyed playing his supposed invincibility, he knew he was just as vulnerable to being killed as his bond brother had been, during the 2nd Battle of Harvest. He most feared weapons like the Rocket Launcher, Spartan Laser, or blasts from a Scorpion, each weapons he could not hope to survive or dodge should he be confronted with them. His only defense could be to spot and neutralize those wielding them as fast as possible, and to that end he could not allow his concentration to drop. Despite the species barrier, however, Onuwa got along well with his teammates, and would often inject his own brand of humor in their conversations, usually some kind of macho display. He was closest to (nom), their intelligence and demolitions Unggoy, the two often working together during their missions. As a show of their friendship (nom) had his armor painted gold to mirror Onuwa's. Equipment Onuwa was equipped with the Mgalekgolo (nom), standard issue to all Hunter infantry. His (nom), however, was "strained" in development to be colored gold, to signify his status as (nom). As part of a Special Operations lance, his armor was equipped with Active Camouflage, as well as a (nom) system giving radar, night vision, signal unit communications, and (nom). Onuwa wielded a Fuel Rod Cannon, which he had modified to include a "rapid-fire" mode. This mode would allow the cannon fire smaller projectiles at faster rate, similar to a Plasma Rifle, though it was not always accurate and put a larger drain on his plasma reserves. Category:Tuckerscreator Category:Mgalekgolo